Systems and methods for transmitting communications within wireless networks and between wireless networks are well known. In one example, a call from a user at a source mobile unit is transmitted across a wireless network to another user at a destination mobile unit. The wireless network is typically grouped into one or more geographic organizational units called cells, where the destination mobile unit may reside. The network routes the call across the wireless network using a wireless infrastructure and according to various messaging techniques and technologies that are well-known in the wireless technology field.
Wireless or cellular calls may be classified as being of several different types. For example, a cellular call may be a point-to-point call between two wireless users. In this case, conventional wireless transmission techniques are used to send the message between the two users. In another example, the cellular call may be a group call between multiple users. In this case, known techniques are used to form and conduct a group call using the cells in the network.
Wireless systems can be easily modified to provide higher capacities for point-to-point calls because the capacity of the system can be easily increased to virtually any value without shrinking the size of cells in the network. In contrast, in known systems performing group communications, it is necessary to decrease the cell size to increase capacity. In addition, group calls use a service manager (voice channel) in each cell that is occupied by one or more group members. Shrinking the size of the cells to increase capacity tends to increase the number of cells activated for each call. Therefore, additional overhead is created in the system further slowing communications. Thus, present systems do not process both group calls and point-to-point calls in a convenient and efficient manner.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are typically not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.